1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs, and particularly to a chair having a lumbar support area which moves to follow the fore and aft movements of a person in the chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the introduction of the computer and the ergonomic problems it poses, many seating manufacturers have developed good back rest supports and shapes. Some designs include complicated mechanisms to change the back rest position to give the human back proper support.
Collectively, however, these designs tend to have certain common shortfalls. First of all, when the person is in a task position, he or she is usually leaning forward, away from the support of the back rest. Secondly, people do not understand the typical lever mechanisms, or become weary of the awkwardness of activating the levers, and therefore do not use them. Finally, although the term "passive ergonomic chair" has been bandied about, it is more of a promotional phrase for marketing purposes than something of substance in existing seating products. Because a chair has to be engineered to support the heaviest person who might use it, most "passive" ergonomic chairs are too stiff to live up to their advertised performance for the typical user.